Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/17 März 2017
06:53 Pings sind ja nur hier resettet 06:54 Deswegen könnte es ja ein lokales Skript hier sein ^^ 06:54 Schau mal, was in deinen Cookies hier steht 06:54 so hi 06:54 vllt erstellt es jedes Mal eine neue Version 06:54 Hi 06:54 hoi Kaito o/ 06:54 hi DJK 06:54 Die schmecken bestimmt @Cookies ^^ 06:54 o/ Kaito 06:54 Bei mir ist das aber auch so, weil mich Firefox bei mir beim Schließen auch von allesn Seiten abmeldet und so. Ich glaube, er löscht immer Cookies etc., aber ist bei mir Absicht. 06:54 o/ 06:55 mein fox sschmiert gern mal ganz ab :_D 06:55 Ich benutze Chrome und habe sowas nicht ^^ 06:55 Meine Cookies haben auch nix 06:56 Nix enthalten oder nix Komisches? 06:56 Ich weiß ja nicht genau wo ich hinschauen soll, aber bei den üblichen Cookie-Sachen steht gar nichts ^^ 06:57 Dann kann das Skript wohl hier keine Cookies speichern (think) 06:57 Vllt auf irgendeiner Blacklist? 06:57 Was ist nochmal das Thema? :D 06:57 Modernisierung 06:57 xD 06:57 o/ 06:57 Minda drink.. 06:57 hi 86 06:57 hallo o/ 06:57 o/ Aki 06:57 Nope, keine Blacklist 06:58 Hi Aki 06:58 @LoR Starkes oder schwaches? 06:58 hey klappi o/ sam o/ nekyn o/ 06:58 stark ;) 06:58 also hallo ihr alle :D 06:58 fail xD 06:58 Spucks wird nicht begrüßt (ugly) 06:58 hoi Aki o/ 06:58 huhu trolli o/ 06:58 lange ist es her ^^ 06:59 @LoR Das bin ich am Montag ^^ 06:59 xD 06:59 pucky o/ 06:59 Hallo zusammen! :) 06:59 hi springender Teufel :) 06:59 hey o/ 06:59 20:00 07:00 hey klappi! 07:00 o/ 07:00 Kreigt Sweet Spucks letztendlich doch noch eine Begrüßung von Ake xD 07:00 hoi Springi o/ 07:00 Moinsen Juli o/ 07:00 Mensch, alle hier, Trollo, Midna, Pucky 07:00 super :) 07:00 Wie keiner die Regeln beachtet xD 07:00 Moin o/ 07:00 Babsi <3 07:00 hoi o/ 07:00 hi Barba 07:00 o/ 07:00 Grad noch geschafft :D 07:01 alle da? 07:01 Babsi (heart) o/ 07:01 Es moderiert wahrscheinlich wieder jemand? :) 07:01 ich war so lange nicht mehr da 07:01 Ich glaube, es gibt keinen Moderator. 07:01 na gut, dann nehme ich das Ruder mal in die Hand :) 07:01 (wenn recht) 07:01 (y) 07:02 Anarchismus xD 07:02 gerne, Springi ^^ 07:02 Erst einmal freue ich mich ernsthaft, mal wieder hier zu sein 07:02 ich war länger nicht mehr da 07:02 Welcome back, Juli :) 07:02 hallo julia o/ 07:02 :D 07:02 und heute habe ich auch noch (Dank Pucky) ein richtiges Thema dabei 07:02 wir freuen uns auch ^^ 07:02 ich freue mich auch, wenn du dabei bist, Springi 07:02 Und zwar glaube ich, dass viele von euch die letzten Blog-Beiträge verfolgt haben 07:03 Heute geht es um die Modernisierung der Wikis 07:03 Die Reihe begann damals schon mit der Einführung zu Werbung auf Fandom 07:03 und dann wurden die neuen Videos auf Fandom und gestern, taufrisch, auch die neuen Header vorgestellt 07:03 das beides sind Teile der Modernisierung 07:04 und da das ganze so ein großes Thema ist, dachte ich, habt ihr sicherlich Fragen oder wollt ein paar Punkte besprechen 07:04 Deswegen bin ich hier :) Generell könnt ihr mir auch gerne außerhalb dieser Sprechstunde immer anheun 07:04 Also zuerst will ich ganz groß mein Lob aussprechen 07:04 meine Kollegen Brandon und Tor und ich betreuen das Thema 07:04 Oh Trollo, danke :) 07:04 Wozu genau? 07:05 o/ Tonkop 07:05 Als eine Wikifarm und insbesondere als modernes Unternehmen ist es gut zu sehen, das aus dem Projekt tolle Resultate entstehen. 07:05 Die neuen Header habe ich heute zum ersten Mal gesehen und ich finde das Design modern und toll. 07:05 Sprechstunde#Regeln 07:05 Fandom hat sich ja schon immer durch seinen modernen Look von WIkipedia und co. abgegrenzt, das ist diesmal auch super gelungen. ^^ 07:05 freut mich sehr. Das ist ja schon die zweite Runde in der wir die Header testen 07:06 Ich weiß gerade nicht was mit den Headern gemeint ist 07:06 die erste Runde hat im Dezember 2016 stattgefunden, der eine oder andere hat es vielleicht gesehen 07:06 Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Wiki-Modernisierung Schritt zwei: Kopfbereich der Seite und des Artikels 07:06 ah warte, Midna, ich zeige es dir 07:06 ACH Trollo ist schneller 07:06 es geht um die Veränderung des oberen Bereiches der Artikelseiten 07:06 @Springteufel Die Konzepte habe ich damals noch im Council gesehen, da hat sich ganz schön was getan :D 07:06 also, die Navigation und dem Logo und dem Bereich direkt am Artikel 07:06 ja, diese Konzepte sehen jetzt ganz anders aus 07:07 kennt ihr alle die Entwürfe von vorher? 07:07 nein 07:07 ich suche mal schnell die alten tests 07:07 @ah warte, Midna, ich zeige es dir 07:07 -Huh? 07:07 xD 07:08 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1158153 07:08 wenn ihr hier runterscrollt seht ihr die ersten Entwürfe 07:08 (Vanguard-Party :fastparrot:, hoi Cya o/ ) 07:08 Sprechstunde#Regeln 07:08 da, wo das Logo ganz in der Mitte ist 07:08 das waren die ersten Entwürfe 07:08 wir haben dann Daten gesammelt und Feedback eingeholt und jetzt kommt die zweite Testrunde 07:08 wir wollen mit euch eng zusammenarbeitn 07:08 Na, die neuen finde ich nochmal schicker :D 07:08 und es scheint, als würden die neuen Header echt noch mal besser ankommen :) 07:09 Das neue Design ist dagegen um welten besser ^^ 07:09 Finde ich auch sehr schön ^^ 07:09 Also das was wir gestern zu sehen bekamen gefällt mir deutlich besser 07:09 sehr gut :D 07:09 Das sind mal endlich wieder produktive und schöne Moderniesierungsprozesse :) 07:09 Auch finde ich es sehr cool, dass das den Usern auch vorgestellt wird :D 07:09 haha dann ist ja alles richtig gelaufen 07:09 Dito @ Midna 07:10 Zwar waren die großen Flächen des alten Konzeptes auch modern und im Webdesign-Trend, aber der neue Header übertrifft das durch das Design mit großem Hintergrund und relativ hoher Linkdichte ^^ 07:10 was haltet ihr denn von dem Ansatz, dass es Unterschiede zwischen eingeloggt und nicht eingeloggt gibt? 07:10 Gibt es dies nicht schon immer ? 07:10 Und wenn dann der Header wie im mobilen Skin farblich zur Infobox passt, ist es perfekt. ^^ 07:10 Eine Frage hätte ich da; wie werden Wikis für den neuen Header ausgesucht?^^ 07:10 Die Wikis melden sich freiwillig ^^ 07:10 Richrig so, da hat man ja im Wiki auch andere Prioritäten 07:11 nein, unterschiedliche Navigationen gab es noch nicht immer 07:11 Springteufel: Finde ich grundsätzlich nicht schlecht, denn wie du im Blog schon erwähntest interessieren sich Leser nicht die Bohne wenn es um WikiActivity geht. 07:11 hm 07:11 es gibt utnerschiedliche Rechte wenn man eingeloggt ist oder nicht 07:11 @eingeloggt/uneingeloggt: Mich persönlich betrifft es ja eher wenig, aber an sich finde ich das Konzept gut. Mehr Benutzer melden sich dadurch mit einem neuen Benutzerkonto an, auch wenn der Unterschied wahrscheinlich marginal ist. ^^ 07:11 aber der Header war gleich bisher 07:11 Jedoch denke ich sollte es keine krasse Abtrennung geben, denn wir müssen die Anons dazu bringen sich anzumelden 07:11 So einfach geht's @Midna? :O 07:11 @Gumi genau, wir haben einige sehr große Wikis angesprochen und jetzt kommen sicherlich noch mal ein paar Freiwillige dazu 07:12 @Cyanide da hast du recht 07:12 Wir sollten ihnen durch unterschiedliche Wiki-Ansichten vermitteln, das der "Content einfach da ist" als wäre er von zauberhand geschrieben worden 07:12 der alte Header verschiebt den "Im Wiki"-Teil nach hinten wenn man nicht eingelogt ist 07:12 keiner sollte das gefühl haben, dass er nicht eingeloggt eine andere Plattform nutzt 07:12 stimmt 07:12 Trollocool: "Und wenn dann der Header wie im mobilen Skin farblich zur Infobox passt, ist es perfekt. ^^" 07:12 -Ist das so, oder nicht? 07:12 das hat mich übrigens sehr irritiert... 07:12 Kann man noch einsteigen oder ist der Zug schon abgefahren? :D 07:12 nur, als Leser ohne Account oder uneingeloggt, hat man andere Dinge im Blick und sucht nach anderen Themen 07:12 Gumi, bei den Tests? 07:12 jup 07:13 @DarkBarbarian: Im Blogbeispiel schon, aber bestimmt gibt es dann gewisse Ziegen, die dann einen gelben Header mit lilanen Infoboxen haben (smirk3) 07:13 Generell bitte ich jeden, der Lust hat an den Tests teilzunehmen, mir eine Nachricht zu schicken :) so behalte ich den Überblick 07:13 Ach, man kann das einstellen? Wunderbar. :D 07:13 das das Wiki daran teilnimmt oder der Benutzer? 07:13 Okay, wird gleich gemacht! :D 07:13 Wir schauen uns dann an, ob das Wiki gut zum Test passt und wenn ihr mitmacht, dann bekommt ihr nochmal Bescheid 07:13 ich dachte nur ausgewählte Wikis befinden sich in der Testphase 07:14 wir haben ein paar Sachen im Kopf, die wir testen wollen und dafür müssen wir die WIkis ausscuchen :) 07:14 @Barb: Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe mal :D 07:14 Generell möchte ich euch etwas zu den tests erklären: 07:14 @Cyan das habe ich auch zu Anfang gedacht ^^ 07:14 gibt es schon wikis die am test teilnehmen wo man sich den Header mal ansehen kann? 07:15 dc.wikia.com 07:15 Modernisierung umfasst mehrere Tests. Auch Tests zu Videos, das heißt, wir binden auf manchen Seiten Videos ein. Darüber würde ich auch noch gerne mit euch reden. Zu der Moderniesierung gehören also Video-Tests und auch Header-Tests. Es wird aber ach Communities geben, die nur die Header Tests machen. 07:15 Weil wir eben verschiedene Communinites suchen mit verschiedenen Tests :) 07:16 http://de.youtube.wikia.com/ 07:16 so xD 07:16 haha das klingt sicherlich wirr, soll aber heißen: Die Video-Tests sind etwas umfangreicher, wie ihr euch sicherlich vorstellen könnt. Wir produzieren Videos und platzieren sie in den Wikis. 07:16 Das YT WIki hat doch einen normalen Header @Royale o.o 07:16 Es ist jedoch leichter an den Header tests teilznunehmene 07:16 laut teufel nicht xD 07:17 http://de.swordartonline.wikia.com/ 07:17 http://marvel.wikia.com/ 07:17 http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Database 07:17 generell könnt ihr euch immer bei mir melden, mir eine Nachricht schicken, wenn ihr an den teste teilenehmen wollt. Wir schauen nur, ob das Wiki auch zu den Tests passt 07:17 Macht das Sinn soweit? :) 07:17 Ja 07:17 Ja 07:17 naja es werden ja sicherlich Wikis mit nem guten SEO gesucht... 07:17 Jepp 07:17 Die Videos hätte ich auch gerne nochmal erklärt, wie soll das alles funktionieren? ^^ 07:17 @Header Tests: Die Tests starten komende Woche ;) Noch seht ihr da nix 07:17 ja :) 07:17 @Nekyn klar das machen wir, sollen wir erst die Header abschließen? :) 07:17 xD (fp) schade :( ( 07:18 nur so zur Übersicht 07:18 Gut :) 07:18 hab ihr noch Fragen? :) 07:18 kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich NIX Im Blog vergessen habe ;) 07:18 zum Header nicht 07:18 Wird es weniger Tabs geben? 07:18 Wird das wieder abgeschaltet bis es final umgesetzt wird? 07:19 @Cyanide die Testphase ist nicht final bestimmt, wird aber erst einmal wieder beendet, ja 07:19 danach wird es dann Anpassungen geben und/oder die Veröffentlichung in allen Wikis 07:20 @Nekyn Tatsächlich hast du sogar mehr "Tabs" :) Du hast noch einen weiteren ausklappbaren Bereich, den du selber gestalten kannst 07:20 Na ja, dann haben wir wieder 3 Monate nach Release Blogkommentare im CC, die sich sinnlos über das Feature beschweren ^^ 07:20 heißt: Mehr Links und Spielraum 07:20 Ach, man kann sein Wiki nur für die Header-Testierung bewerben? 07:20 @Barbi Ja, das kann man auch 07:20 Das ist genial @Tabs :D 07:20 @Trollo das handle ich schon ;) 07:21 Ich vertraue darauf :D 07:21 "ausklappbares" gibt es doch bei den jetzigen Headern auch schon, oder ist das was anderes? 07:21 Lass es mich so erklären: (gib mir ein paar Sekunden) 07:22 ich denke mal das wird so gemeint das die auch auf bleiben und etwas größer werden als sie jetzt sind? 07:22 Also, im moment klickt ihr auf einen Tab, dann öffnet sich eine Box nach unten 07:22 richtig? 07:22 Richtig :) 07:22 Charaktere --> Anna, Peter, Jessica 07:22 also Beispiel 07:23 im neuen Header gibt es noch eine Box: Charaktere --> blaue Augen --> Anna, Peter, Jessica 07:23 und es könnte noch Charaktere --> braune Augen --> Jim, Tim, Jessica 07:23 geben 07:23 Also eine 3-stufige Navigation? 07:23 haha genau, das fasst es zusammen :) 07:23 Ah, das klingt gut 07:23 ah das ist super 07:23 3 Level 07:23 Ich bin schon gespannt auf die Umsetzung ^^ 07:24 finde ich auch gut ^^ 07:24 und wie viele oberste Tabs gibt es maximal? 07:24 3 Level geht doch nur über JS, oder? Wird das dann automatisch mit eingebunden? 07:24 weiß man wie viele tabber man maximal hat? 07:24 Es scheine, als würde das erfolgreich umgesetzt werden. 07:24 (War das der richtige Konjunktiv?) 07:24 also, derzeit sind es 6 mit Community, Entdecke und Diskutiere 07:25 Welche genau? 07:25 man hat die 5 tabber normaler die dann 7 untertaber und da auch 9 sachen angezeigt werden konnten 07:25 ah :D 07:25 Ah 07:25 Dann kann ich drei individuell machen? 07:26 3 sind komplett frei besetzbar und die haben zwei weitere Level 07:26 ah :D 07:26 viiiiiiiel Platz für LInks :) 07:26 dann ist das ja gleich, okay :D 07:26 fantastisch :3 07:26 Also wie der Dev-Skript oder wie ? 07:26 Den platz kann ich sehr gut gebrauchen!! :D 07:26 Sagt, was haltet ihr von den Interlanguage Links und den Kategorien oben? 07:26 @JS: Dann geht es ohne ^^ 07:26 Aha xD 07:26 Cyanide sagte schon, dass es cool ist, dass die Sprachen oben sind, oder? ;) 07:27 Danke Pucky :) 07:27 Jap! 07:27 ich bin ein Interlanguage liebhaber 07:27 *Liebhaber 07:27 puh 07:27 Ich finds ungewohnt. Aber für Leser sicherlich interessant, beim Wikistöbern. @Kats oben 07:27 Interessantes Konzept, gut aussehen tut es schonmal ^^ 07:27 Ich finde es auf jeden Fall gut (IL). Gerade seit der Banner mit dem Hinweis (dieses Wiki gibt es auch in einer anderen Sprache...) weg ist. 07:27 Finde ich sehr gut, denn fast kaum welche stöbern unten noch rum und finden den Link ins deutsche Wiki 07:27 oh, das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen! Angenehmer als das unten alles zu haben :D 07:27 ja, ungewohnt schon :) ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass man so vielleicht auch Wikis in Sprachen entdeckt, die man nicht kannte vorher 07:27 Die InterWiki-Links finde ich wie Cya gut, aber bei den Kategorien bin ich mir nicht sicher 07:27 stimmt dann bekommen die kats und die IL mehr bedeutung 07:27 genau, Cyanide 07:28 Hm wie würde dies in der Mobilenansicht aussehen ? 07:28 Was ich mir noch wünschen würde wäre ne Flagge, denn klar man sieht die Schrift, aber Flaggen stechen meines Achtens nochmal heraus 07:28 weil das ein Bild ist 07:28 Die Mobilansicht ist von diesem Test noch unberührt 07:28 Sag mal, was passiert, wenn ich auf dieses "und 6 weitere" klicke? Klappt das dann einfach den Rest aus? 07:28 Zu den Flaggen: 07:28 das wird wahrscheinlich ungewohnt sein, aber trotzdem kann es uns gefallen 07:28 Die Kategorien sind aber auch nicht so mein Ding, wenn ich mal wieder massig neue erstelle kann ich nicht einfach M3 spammen 3: 07:28 Ah wieder benachteiligt xD = Schlussergebnis = Schlecht 07:29 Kategorien4life 07:29 ich kann das gut verstehen, das würde optisch toll aussehen und den Wunsch haben viele, allerdings möchten wir gerne nach Sprachen und nicht nach Ländern sortieren. Es gibt auch Kanadier, die frnzösisch sprechen ;) nur als Beispiel 07:29 Vielleicht benutzen Anons dann aber mal Kategorien... 07:29 ich finde es nicht gut das bei den Kategorieen dann steht "und in X weiteren" 07:29 da möchten wir niemanden ausschließen und deswegen lieber auf die Sprache fokussieren 07:29 @Moinsen 07:29 o/ xD 07:29 @Flaggen: Für sowas gibt es dann wieder JavaScripts, die bei Bedarf zur Verfügung stehen werden ^^ 07:29 Macht das Sinn mit den Sprachen? :) 07:30 ja 07:30 Hi Leute 07:30 @Nekyn das dürfte eher für die Leser gedacht sein, als für die anonymen Autoren 07:30 jup ^^ 07:30 Das stimmt und das ist ein guter Punkt, nur weils halt ein Text ist kann es sein das da mal schnell drübergeschaut, aber nicht gelesen wird. Aber ich finde es schon einmal ein großer Schritt sie nach oben zu befördern. 07:30 Wie wäre das bei der Wook denn, die verlinkt ja nicht auf uns? 07:30 die kats sind auch nicht zu viele eingeblendet 07:30 haha naja, aber auch ohne JavaScript finde ich, dass es schöner ist, sich auf Sprachen zu beschräenkn und nicht Nationen 07:30 @Meister Keks die Interlanguage LInks können beantragt und auch von Staff gesetzt werden 07:30 @Springi Ich denke sowieso, dass es persönliches JS wäre, von daher kann sich da jeder an seine Präferenz halten. :D 07:30 wie sieht das mit den kats aus, bin ich selbst für verantwortlich, was als erstes angezeigt wird? 07:30 da müsste man mal mit der Wookipedia reden 07:31 nein Aki, das musst du nicht 07:31 Die mögen die .net aber lieber :D 07:31 die werden sortiert 07:31 ja denke ich auch @ Julia ^^ 07:31 Die verlinken net zum jedipedia? 07:31 Ich hau ab \o 07:31 Wenn die Wikis (JP.net und Wook) "offiziell" verlinkt sind, dann ist da die .net verlinkt. Wenn nicht, ist da niemand verlinkt. Denke ich. 07:31 Glaub ich muss mal die Admins schlagen 07:31 Sprache: Deutsch wird nicht nur in Dtl. gesprochen 07:31 Game of Thrones Wochenende mit Kanadischen Studiumskollegen :D 07:31 hau rein Midna 07:31 viel Spaß 07:31 Ich habe den ILL gerade erst gesehen, nachdem wir darüber geredet haben. Und Leser gucken auf den Titel und darunter. Nicht nach rechts, wo bearbeiten steht. 07:32 wenn ich mir mal die ösis hier und die Schweizer und die Südtiroler ansehe 07:32 Bye Midna o/ 07:32 adios Midna o/ 07:32 viel spaß Midna o/ 07:32 ich glaube da hat Barb recht 07:32 @barbi Das Verhalten der Nutzer wollen wir ja messen :) 07:32 Für was haben wir diese Regeln mal vereinbart wenn sie keiner beachtet Sprechstunde#Regeln 07:32 wir sammeln ja nicht nur feedback, dass ihr uns schreibt, sondern gucken uns auch klicks an 07:32 Aber ich will auch Recht haben. (accepted) 07:32 und welche Funktionen nicht/weniger/mehr genutzt werden 07:32 Dark: ja das ist es. Gut wir reden hiervon einem first world problem, aber ich sehe es immer wieder oder höre es, das deutsche Leser in englischen Wikis stöbern, weil die die Links nicht sehen oder weil das deutsche Wiki doof ist oder weil Baumkuchen 07:32 haha :D 07:33 Es sind Bitten, keine Regeln @Law 07:33 Werden Wikis mit wenig Klicks automatisch ausgeschlossen? :O 07:33 Dark: Rechte? Ab in die Küche. 07:33 So wie ein Leitfaden kein Gesetz ist 07:33 Dann sollte Bitten oder sowas stehen nicht Regeln xD 07:33 Bin ich (d)eine Frau? 07:33 wenn wir sehen, dass Funktionen gar nicht mehr genutzt werden, müssen wir daraus Rückschlüsse ziehen 07:33 dafür sind Tests da ;) 07:33 Dark: Der eine Ring der ihn knechtete 07:34 Sexismus könnt ihr woanders ausleben ;) 07:34 ? 07:34 ;) 07:34 Naaain die ILL bleiben! Ihr benutzt die alle schön! :D 07:34 Nö 07:34 habt ihr noch Themen zu den Headern? 07:34 ILLs und Kategorienbäume an die Macht! 07:34 @Law es ist wie in der Bibel "Du sollst nicht..." aber im Endeffekt macht es jeder ^^ 07:34 ich schiele auf die Uhr und könnte mir vorstellen, dass Videos noch Zeit beanspruchen ;) deswegen frage ich 07:34 Springteufel: Lassen sich die auch ia ThemeDesigner editieren? 07:35 ich find es nicht gut wenn die Kategorien wie auf dem Bild nicht alle angezeigt werden 07:35 Ich glaube an kein Gott oder Sonstiges nur an König Patrick unterlasse bitte so welche Beispiele xD (Joke) 07:35 *via 07:35 ja, die Hintergrundbilder zB kann man im Theme Designer anpassen 07:35 wurde darüber schon gesprochen? 07:35 @Melinda gut zu hören :) 07:35 Springteufel: das wäre sehr nice, denn es gibt so viele Wikis u.a. das dangan Ronpa Wiki das die aber bisher mit CSS customisiert 07:36 Und das Farbschema? Orientiert sich das am Wiki-Farbschema oder muss man das manuell einstellen? 07:36 die Kategorien sind doch wichtig um sich im Wiki zurecht zu finden oder nicht? wenn dann nur 3 Angezeigt werden find ich das nicht gut 07:36 Würde mich nicht wundern wenn das mit der Europa Theme zusammenhängt 07:36 Es werden 3 plus mehr angezeigt 07:37 man kann die Maus über die weiteren Kategorien bewegen 07:37 Ich nutze keine Kategorien auf PC-Ansicht nur in der App btw. muss man ja xD 07:37 dann erscheint ein kleines Menu, da kann man dann durch die Kategorien scrollen 07:37 und dann wird der rest gezeigt? 07:37 s.o. 07:37 ah~ 07:37 schauen wir einfach wenn die teestphase startet wie man damit zrecht kommt 07:37 :) 07:37 so bleibt es übersichtlicher 07:37 ich bin gespannt @Kaito 07:37 vielleicht kann man das etwas kennzeichnen, z.b. mit nem Pfeil wie bei den sprachen? 07:37 O: 07:38 probier es mal aus, wenn es online ist :) 07:38 wann und wo kann ich mir das ansehen? :) 07:38 nächste Woche gehen die Tests los 07:38 Naja, es steht ja da und weitere. Da klickt dann allein aus Neugier drauf ;) 07:38 *man 07:38 und ihr werdet die Header ganz sicher in verschiedenen Wikis finden ;) 07:39 lasst uns noch mal über Videos reden :) 07:39 das fänd ich super 07:39 das ist nämlich auch echt ein großes Thema 07:39 habt ihr direkt Fragen dazu oder soll ich mal ein wenig erzählen? 07:39 Wird das Community Wiki auch daran teilnehmen? ^^ 07:39 Erzählen :) 07:39 @Gumi ja wird es :) 07:39 ok, dann lege ich mal los 07:39 Super! :D 07:40 Also, die Idee hinter den Videos ist, dass einige Wikis (anfangs weniger, später mehr) Videos auf Artikeln bekommen 07:40 das video ist ja noch kontroverse als die header 07:40 diese Videos werden prominent auf Artikelseiten gesetzt. In diesen Videos wird Werbung zu sehen sein. 07:40 Dafür möchten wir langfristig Werbung von der Seite entfernen 07:41 Die Videos werden zur Artikelseite passen und sind für den Leser noch mal eine neue Variante, den Inhalt zu erleben :) 07:41 Wie soll ich dies verstehen ? Wird auf YouTube-Videos Doppelt-Werbung geschaltet xD ? 07:41 So wollen wir zwei Dinge erreichen: 07:41 Law: Ja man, extra die die man net skippen kann B) 07:41 Gegen Werbung allgemein habe ich nichts, ich hasse nur Videos. Die Seiten laden doppelt so lange und laggen wie sonst! :( 07:41 Mobile ja xD 07:42 - Wir können Werbung entfernen, die derzeit störend ist, und die Seiten unschön aussehen lässt und verlangsamt 07:42 - Wir können neben dem Text den ihr schreibt, noch spannende Videos anbieten, für Leute, die gerne auch mal ein Video schauen, statt zu lesen 07:42 und nein, es wird keine doppelte Werbung geben ;) 07:42 *sondern dreifache Werbung :D 07:42 Ich verstehe immernoch nicht von wo die Videos kommen sollen ? 07:42 @Gumi wir denken ach noch pber die Ladezeiten nach. Wir wollen zB nicht, dass die Videos starten, wenn man nicht in einem Wlan ist 07:42 So, wie du es sagtst, hört es sich doch gut an :) 07:42 Wird da der Ton normal zu hören sein oder muss man den manuell einschalten? 07:42 Von usern als skripte geschrieben 07:43 Dies ist wie mit der TOP 10 Liste oder wie die hieß xD 07:43 die Videos werden von uns produziert 07:43 Ah also für jedes Thema oder wie ? 07:43 und vielleicht werden wir auch andere, passende Videos platzieren 07:43 Aha kann man dich ausstellen (also die Plazierung) 07:43 direkt von Publishern, spannende Trailer etc. wir legen aber Wert darauf, dass die Videos gut passend und eure Seite ergänzen 07:43 Interessant ^^ 07:43 nein, die Videos können nicht von Nutzern bearbeitet ode gelöscht werden 07:44 es können Charakteranalysen sein, Top5 oder Top10 Listen, lustige Fakten und viele Dinge 07:44 Startet das Video Automatisch ? btw die 07:44 Werden diese Videos von Adblockern beeinflusst? 07:44 das versuchen wir auch noch herauszufinden :) was kommt gut an 07:44 Ja, die Videos werden automatisch starten, zumindest testen wir das auch 07:44 es wird aber kein automatischer Ton laufen 07:45 Gumi man kann alles blocken da sie ein coode für den einbau haben ;) 07:45 soll das auch auf mobielen seiten so sein? 07:45 @Melinda Es wird auch eine Version für die mobilen Seiten geben 07:45 das ist auch gut @ton 07:45 da muss ich gestehen, bin ich mir gerade nicht 100% sicher über wann und wie 07:46 Autolauf auf dem Handy dann nutze ich es nicht mehr xD xD 07:46 also Autoplay wird auf jeden Fall Teil der Tests sein 07:46 da sollte aber ein video nicht automatisch laden sonst vergrault man doch die mobielen user weil ihr datenvolumen dann schnell weg ist o.o 07:46 auch auf mobilen Geräten 07:46 ich hoffe mal das es bei der mobilen version nicht nerfig wird mit den Videos Da geht der player ja gerne ins Vollbild über 07:46 Melina, das mit dem Datenvolumen ist ein guter Punkt 07:46 darüber denken wir auch noch nach 07:47 Ich sage eher ein entscheidender Punkt ^^ 07:47 wir wollen testen, ob wir das Autplay außerhalb von Wifi gar nicht anstellen 07:47 Boah Autoplay - das wäre son fetter Minus Punkt meinerseits 07:47 Wenn man das beispiel mal jetzt von der Galileo Homepage nimmt würde ich Fandom (Mobile) nicht mehr nutzen xD 07:47 ich bin eher der Leser, weil ich viel Musik im Hintergrund höre und son AUtoplay..bah 07:47 aktuell überlegen die anbieter doch eh, wieder eine dauerhafte flat für datenvolumen zu schalten, ich hab die letzte woche bekommen 07:47 @Cyanide Auto-Ton gibt es nicht 07:47 Achso sorry ich habs grad damit verbunden 07:47 es ist nur Auto-Video-Play 07:47 :) kein Ding 07:47 okay 07:47 das klingt auch erst mal so, als gehöre es zusammen 07:47 Tony, meinst du O2? :D 07:48 aber es wird nur das Video starten, nicht der Ton 07:48 AML Telekom, V. und Kabeldeutschland also (Unitymedia) überlegen sich sowas aha O: 07:48 Glaub ich kaum xD 07:48 Zumindest mobil nerft ein autoplay doch gand schön finde ich. Anbieten und den Zuschauer vor dem mobielen Gerät entscheiden lassen ob er es sehen will oder nicht. Sowohl im WLAN als auch im WIFi. 07:48 ich denke auch, dass wir hier in den Tests viel lernen werden 07:48 oha :D 07:48 wäre echt gut 07:48 Nicht in Deutschland außer O2-Free oder von V. 100GB for Free 07:48 habt ihr alle das Harry Potter Beispiel gesehen? 07:48 Für mobile Seiten würde ich auf eine andere Art der Werbung greifen 07:49 ja 07:49 jo 07:49 jup 07:49 ja 07:49 http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_spells 07:49 Wie findet ihr, dass das Video sich beim Scrollen mit bewegt? :) 07:49 Sehr cool 07:50 (haben einige bestimmt noch nicht gesehen :D ) 07:50 find ich gut. FB macht das ja jetzt seit neuestem auch. 07:50 nervig 07:50 ich finde das ernsthaft cool, deswegen wollte ich es euch noch mal zeigen ;) 07:50 Das hat mir eigentlich gefallen 07:50 @Law oh echt? 07:50 ja 07:50 Erinnert mich an Twitch, ist schon dort sehr praktisch - hier das gleiche :D 07:50 Das Video war nur nicht so bombe :D 07:50 ich stelle mir das ja so vor: ich lese einen Text oder schaue mir eine Galerie an und dabei kann ich ein Video schauen oder hören 07:50 Mal hoffen, dass man solche Funktionen später öfter sieht, denn Videos waren auf Fandom noch nie so wirklich populär :/ 07:50 und wegklicken kann man es auch 07:51 Ich finds gut ^^ 07:51 gleichzeitig lesen und hören ist ganz schlecht, wenn es keine Musik ist ^^ und dann auch nur Instrumental 07:51 ach das geht @Nekyn ich kann das zumindest 07:51 manchmal scrollt man ja auch nur über eine Seite und überfliegt sie, ich surfe so oft im Netz :) 07:51 Wenn dies so in der Mobilenversion wäre nervvig 07:52 das finde ich auch sehr gut @Julia ^^ 07:52 das mitscrollen 07:52 Im TES-Wiki wüsste man bei unseren komplexeren Artikeln aber wahrscheinlich nicht mal, wie man die Hälfte der Wörter aussprechen soll :p 07:52 man hat Text und Video im Bild :D 07:52 Wenn ich Videos darüber gucken will gibt es wohl YouTube xD 07:52 Nicht wirklich, siehe Facebookvideos die bekommen das auch gut hin mobil. 07:52 also die funktion sieht garnicht so schlecht aus ABER ich sitze gerade in der Uni und habe hier eine echt wahnsinnig schnelle Internettleitung und das Video hat erst nach 45s angenanfen zu laufen und vorher wegen dem laden alles blockiert... 07:52 Handys haben mMn zu wenig Platz dafür 07:52 haha ja es ist durchaus eine Herausforderung für manche Wikis Videos zu erstellen 07:53 ging das bei euch schneller? 07:53 @Melinda ja, das liegt derzeit an anderen Punkten, nicht an deiner Leitung 07:53 es gibt verschiedene Wege, wo man das Video hosten kann. Daran arbeiten wir :) 07:53 guter Punkt 07:53 Facebook hat auch ein Riesenentwicklungsteam dafür xD 07:53 denkt immer daran: Alles noch in der allerersten Testphase. Ich denke dazu sage ich noch mal was: 07:53 Wir machen das diesmal etwas anders mit der neuen Funktion ;) 07:54 Oh erzähl! :O 07:54 Ich sehe es kommen: Wikia wird von Facebook aufgekauft xD 07:54 wir involvieren die Community schon recht früh in die Tests und die Tests werden auch etwas länger dauern. Heißt: Wir entwickeln das Produkt weiter, während der Tests. Das ist recht dynamisch 07:54 ich finde es gut das ihr mit den Wikis gemeinsam testet aber so wie es jetzt gerade ist würde ich es nicht haben wollen XD 07:54 haha hier kauft niemand irgendjemanden! 07:54 :D 07:54 Fandom powered by Wikia powered by Facebook 07:54 Glaub ich kaum xD 07:55 Klingt gut und stellt hoffentlich auch alle Kritiker zufrieden 07:55 @Law wohl eher von Ströer :D die reißen sich ja aktuell alles unter den nagel in DE 07:55 heißt, was ihr hier seht ist ein guter Anfang und wenn wir merken, da muss man noch mal ran, dann wird der Test erweitert 07:55 Wikia wird auch irgendwann mal aufgekauft, auch wenn es 70 Jahre dauern würde ;) 07:55 von Google 07:55 Ja xD 07:55 und google dann von gates? 07:55 ihr habt ja Theorien auf Lager! :D 07:56 #lp zumindest warte ich nur noch auf die mail von denen in unserem wiki-mail-posteingang 07:56 Ne, von Barbarian Industries & Co. 07:56 Wie viele Tests kommen denn noch zu der Modernisierung? 07:56 Nee, das ist Fakt, Google wird alles kaufen 07:56 Teufel dies ist so große Communitys werden meistens aufgekauft ;) 07:56 haha ich habe mal für eine solche Community gearbeitet ;) 07:56 Nekyn: Und uns mit G+ und Hangouts überschwemmen 07:56 aber das nur am Rande und gerne später nach diesem Thema 07:56 xD 07:56 habt ihr noch Fragen zu videos? 07:56 :) 07:56 Off-Topic-Alert :D 07:56 Ja 07:56 Deja-vu :O 07:57 wie wird es in der App aussehen ? 07:57 also generell kann ich gerne auch noch mal wiederkommen und wir reden in ein paar Wochen noch mal :) gibt ja immer Neues 07:57 die App ist gerade erst mal davon unberührt 07:57 Hm 07:57 daran arbeiten wir jetzt gerade nicht diesbezüglich 07:57 wird die Auflösung der Videos geändert, je nach Bandbreite? (z.B. Youtube) 07:57 haha @ g+ 07:57 Ja xD 07:57 hm, die Veränderungen der Auflösung ist mir nicht bekannt derzeit, da hake ich aber noch mal nach :) 07:57 Erstmal Web und Mobil App kann man später immer drüber sprechen :D 07:58 Okay :D 07:58 Wie sieht's denn nun lizenztechnisch aus? :) 07:58 genau, wir schauen gerade erstmal auf die Browser-Version 07:58 Lizenztechnisch? 07:58 fma 07:58 Mit den Lizenzen 07:58 der Videos? 07:58 Wegen des Inhalts der Videos 07:58 Also, das wird genau so gehandhabt wie auch bei allen anderen Inhalten auf Fandom 07:59 xD Wer sich darum kümmern will - viel Spaß 07:59 generell sind Lizenzen ein sehr (!) großes Thema ;) 07:59 Klar xD 07:59 aber man kann es so zusammenfassen, dass die Videos genau so gehandhabt werden :) 07:59 Es kommt auch auf die Inhalte an ^^ 08:00 denkt ihr, es wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich in naher Zukunft noch mal wiederkomme und wir reden nochmal hier über den neuen Stand? 08:00 Am ende: YouTube klopft an wegen Content Diebstahl xD 08:00 Ja 08:00 Ich denke, wenn die Header da sind und die Tests laufen, kann man noch mal anders darüber reden und detailierter 08:00 nein, MediaCraft ;) 08:00 Ja, Teufel :D 08:00 klingt gut :) 08:00 finde ich gut :) 08:00 Denke auch, das wäre wohl ganz gut 08:00 ja find ich gut. und dann wohl eher Studio71. Die standen bei uns schon mehrmals vor der Tür 08:01 habt ihr noch Fragen? dann gerne raus damit :) ich bleibe noch ein paar Minütchen wenn ihr mögt 08:01 MediaCraft xD Eig. die Studios die für sie zuständig sind 08:01 @ Springteufel kann ich dich auch kurz etwas zu den aktuellen Headern fragen? 08:01 Off-Topic :D 08:01 Nee, ich hab keine mehr. Danke! :) 08:01 klar Melinda 08:01 Hm ja wird eig. daran gedacht die "Haupt"-App zu Modernisieren 08:02 Mir ist aufgefallen das sich bei neuen und auch alten Wikis, in denen die Navigation im Headern noch nie bearbeitet wurde, etawas geändert hat und in Deutschen Wikis scheint die Standardansicht nicht richtig zu funktionieren, weißt du was davon? 08:02 hmm da weiß ich nicht genau, was du meinst 08:03 z.b. hier: http://de.witch.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Wiki 08:03 leider nein, da kann ich gerade nicht helfen 08:03 der mittlere Tab "belibte seiten" 08:03 i see xD 08:03 in englischen Wikis werden dort kategorien angezeigt 08:03 ah ok, ich stelle die Vermutung an, dass da die Voreinstellung der Navigation geändert wurde. Magst du dazu mal an Spezial:Kontakt schreiben? :) 08:04 kann ich machen :) 08:04 danke :) 08:04 LEIDER bin ich nicht allwissend 08:04 ich dachte du hättest das vielleicht schonmal gesehen^^ 08:04 hach, das wäre was :D 08:04 Sieht aus, als wäre da ein Fehler in der Standard-Systemnachricht ^^ 08:05 Bzw, existieren die Kategorien nicht 08:05 @Pucky das ist in allen Wikis bei denen die Navigation noch nie überarbeitet wurde 08:05 OH ICH MUSS LOS haha wenn es jetzt um Bugs geht ;) 08:05 habt ihr noch Themen für mich ;) 08:05 kann auch ruhig was anderes sein 08:06 ansonsten würde ich vielleicht langsam winkend rückwärts aus dem Chat laufen 08:06 Frage wurde nicht beantwortet :'( 08:06 laaaaaangsam.... 08:06 Stolper nicht! 08:06 ah, was habe ich übersehen @Law? 08:06 @Melinda: In all den Wikis wird die Standard-Systemnachricht verwendet und da sind eben Kategorien drin, die nicht existieren. Am besten schreibst du das mal an Spezial:Kontakt. 08:06 Hm ja wird eig. daran gedacht die "Haupt"-App zu Modernisieren 08:06 Hab da zwar noch was aber das bespräche ich nächstes mal oder schreibe wen an 08:07 ja das hat Springteufel ja schon gesagt, werde ich machen 08:07 Ja, zu den Apps habe ich leider derzeit wenig Informationen, aber hey: 08:07 aber das ligt nicht daran das es die Kategorien nicht gibt sondern weil die Navigation nicht mit dem deutschem Wort klar kommt 08:07 Dabei ist Eva doch hier Spezialist :) 08:07 die könnt ihr sicher dazu befragen :) 08:07 xD 08:08 Eva habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen :/ 08:08 Ist sie in Rente ? 08:08 lol 08:08 haha nein ;) 08:08 @Kaito: Kannst du mir schreiben. Ich kann Eva ganz fix erreichen. :D 08:08 sie ist noch da :) 08:09 @pucky #insiderMöglichkeiten :D 08:09 Dachte sie ist 63 huch xD 08:09 o.O 08:10 haha 08:10 aaaaalso 08:10 ich schleiche gerade weiterhin langsam rückwärts 08:10 bis meine Gruppenleiterin in Rente darf, ist sie schon 66 1/2 ;D 08:10 @cy pn bekommen? 08:10 sehe und höre euch aber noch.... 08:10 ein bisschen... 08:10 @dark: slack 08:10 Aye 08:10 also... wenn ihr noch... Fragen habt oder ein Thema? :) 08:10 Teufel springt... spring... 08:11 das auch! :D 08:11 wie sage ich so gerne "Es war mit ein inneres Zimtplätzchen mit euch!" 08:11 ich fand die Runde super 08:11 Werden Seiteneinbindungen eig. wieder aktiviert ? 08:11 dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend und ein tolles Wochenende und sage mal, dass wir uns bald wiedersprechen 08:12 Danke Springteufel! 08:12 Seiteneinbindungen? 08:12 bye o/ Error: Invalid time.